


美国队长不能再这样了

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 小甜饼, 斜线有意义, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 巴基发现了史蒂夫的“小心机”；蜂蜜play





	美国队长不能再这样了

 

温柔腹黑盾X自带滤镜被吃的死死的软乎乎冬

OOC小甜饼

1、

Bucky决定和Steve谈一谈。他不能再放任他做这样不讲道理，惨无人道的事。

现在已经是21世纪了，人人都讲谈判，讲规则，把法律挂在嘴边，紧跟潮流的美国队长和冬日战士也不能落后。他甚至看了几部与谈判有关的电影和书籍，确定自己学到了一些实用的谈判技巧。

下定了决心，做足了准备（他自认为），行动力超强的冬日战士立刻来到了厨房。他的谈判对象正在兢兢业业的刷碗，套着暖黄色带小羊羔图案的围裙，窄窄的系带勒出健壮的腰身，棉质T恤下宽阔结实的背肌随着他冲水的动作微微起伏。

“Steve，我们需要谈一谈。”Bucky谨慎的站在厨房门口，尽力保持一个安全距离。

“什么？谈一谈？当然可以。”Steve用厨房纸把盘子擦干，整整齐齐的码放在碗橱里。然后他回转身，明亮的蓝眼睛在灯光下闪着光，英俊的脸颊上带着纵容又温柔的笑：“你想谈什么Bucky？”

“可恶！又来了！”Bucky暗暗咬牙，但是他克制住了，稳住声音，尽量让自己显得冷静又理性：“你绝对不能再用那一招对付我了。”

对，谈判的第一步，强硬的提出远超自己目标的要求以震慑对方，然后……

“哪一招？”Steve疑惑的歪歪头，从柜子里拿出了小奶锅。

“就是，”冬日战士有点难以启口，但他坚持住了，保持住面无表情的样子，如果忽略他微微泛红的脸颊还是挺有震慑力的：“就是，你不能总是装可怜，或者用那种目光看着我。”

说到这里，他微微撅了一下嘴，是不满的意思。

Steve尽职尽责的搅拌着火上的牛奶，使之受热均匀，他的声音听起来有些摸不着头脑：“你在说什么？Bucky我没有装可怜，我也不知道你说的眼神是指什么。”

“你有！”Bucky瓮声瓮气的指责，听起来有些委屈。

他早就发现了，从来到现代和Steve重逢后他就发现了。这个Steve再也不是当初那个单纯的，受到欺负后会小心翼翼的攥着他的衣袖寻求安慰的小史蒂薇了。现在的他非常狡猾。

“Bucky，你能举个例子吗？”摸不着头脑，却被委屈的Bucky搞得紧张兮兮的Steve只好要求道。

举例子？那就太多了！Bucky能说上三天三夜不带停歇。

比如他早上想赖个床而不是去上那个什么社会心理与恢复训练课的时候。

他是冷酷无情的冬日战士，是大名鼎鼎的美国队长的好友兼软肋，他的社交媒体上有两千万粉丝，虽然远远比不上美国队长，但是说真的，他已经快一百岁了，他只是想翘一次课而已啊。可是Steve不允许。

他纵容Bucky，Bucky值得世界上最好的一切。Sam说美国队长已经色令智昏，如果Bucky想要，他甚至会为他偷走自由女神像，让自由岛空空如也，说不定在这之前他还会喊一句“Bucky照耀世界”*

但是他却不允许Bucky翘课。

每个冬天的早晨，Bucky把头埋在被子里，下定决心，无论这次Steve怎样温柔的哄劝他，可怜巴巴的磨蹭他，他绝对不会再心软。

他不想吃早饭，不想去上课，他要睡到十一点起床吃零食，然后打开暖气窝在沙发上看棒球比赛，他已经计划好了，甚至列出了Steve的种种招数并一一找出对应的方法。

但是美国队长直接把他从被窝里挖出来，四倍血清发挥效力，用抱小宝宝的姿势让Bucky坐在他健壮的手臂上，轻松地抱着他走来走去。

趁他迷迷糊糊时把牙刷塞进他嘴里，拧好毛巾给他擦脸，甚至细心地给冬日战士抹好了润肤乳，还他妈是草莓味的！

在Steve打算给怀里的小熊宝贝喂水果泥时，自欺欺人不愿意睁开眼的Bucky终于受不了的锤了他一拳，抢过香喷喷的烤面包夹上水果泥，愤愤的塞进嘴里。

Bucky打算生Steve的气，至少在吃完饭去上课之前他绝对不会再看他一眼，也不会和他说一句话，他要冷酷到底，赌上“Winter soldier”里的“Winter”

“Bucky，你生我的气了吗？”Steve皱着眉头忧心忡忡的看着他，蓝眼睛像温柔的湖水，泛起让Bucky心碎（心虚）涟漪。但他还记得自己的誓言，所以他勉强维持住冷酷的表情嗯哼了一声。

“Bucky，你不喜欢我把你抱来抱去吗？那我以后会注意的。”Steve沮丧的垂下头。

Bucky最怕他这样，立刻反驳：“我没有这样说！是你自己这样想的！”注意什么，注意以后都不抱他了吗？

他有点急，又有点底气不足，嘟囔着抱怨：“你明知道我为什么生气……而且你不能给我用草莓味的润肤露，女孩子才用草莓味……”

“那是Wanda买错送给我们的，你要是不喜欢我等会儿再去给你买一套好吗？”Steve温暖宽厚的双手握住他的手腕，诚恳的蓝眼睛温柔又宠溺的注视着他，老天知道，Bucky从来抵挡不了这个。他扭扭捏捏的，毫无战士尊严的投降了：“也不是不喜欢……”

直到被冬天的冷风一吹，骑在摩托上准备去上课的Bucky才从蓝眼睛旋涡里晕头转向的回过神来，想起自己昨天的计划和早上的不说话宣言，已经输掉Winter的Winter soldier只能恶狠狠地锤了一下队长心爱的哈雷泄愤。

这种事情无时无刻不在重复上演，特别是当Bucky想熬夜看球赛时，想多吃一块糖果和蛋糕时，还有偷偷在牛奶里加超过两勺蜂蜜时。

偶尔Steve会睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是大多数时候他绝不放任Bucky危害自己的健康，仿佛对方是个三岁的，需要家长跟在屁股后面的幼儿园小朋友，而不是一个和他一样的超级士兵。

但是蓝眼睛攻击还不是最过分的。永远让Bucky无条件投降的是Steve黏黏糊糊可怜巴巴的撒娇。

对，美国队长会撒娇。说出去谁信？

Bucky在性爱上从来不是扭捏的人，他喜欢和Steve四肢交缠，也喜欢Steve的大家伙在他身体里，但是这并不代表他喜欢夹着那玩意儿睡觉，尤其是在几场他勉强跟上美国队长四倍体力的性爱后，冬日战士腰酸腿沉，迷迷糊糊的推开爱人蹭过来的大脑袋，只想立刻沉入睡梦。

但Steve却握着性器非要往他后面塞：“我不想做了，我想睡觉Steve……”美国队长温柔的亲吻他含糊的嘴巴，在他发间拱来拱去的磨蹭，像是一只粘人的大狗狗，还伴随着可怜巴巴的乞求：“我不做了，Bucky，我想放到你里面睡可以吗？”

不可以。Bucky知道自己应该坚定地拒绝，但他说不出口。讲道理，一个身高超过6英尺，体重超过200磅的大男人，还是你爱的人，黏黏糊糊的撒娇问你“可以吗”，谁他妈能铁石心肠到说不可以？至少带着队长滤镜的Bucky不能。

妥协的后果就是第二天被坚硬的性器撑醒，合不拢的穴口一次一次被迫吞吐着爱人任性妄为的阴茎，在被窝里来一场晨间性爱。

腰酸腿疼的唯一好处大概是他可以光明正大地赖一次床，享受Steve端到床上的早餐，要是他机灵一点，可以装痛装到下午，一整天都赖在床上看电视，直到晚饭前Steve给他穿好衣服带他去超市。

一次又一次，冷酷的冬日战士在美国队长的狗狗眼和可怜撒娇攻势下毫无原则的一次次突破底线。

“所以你不能在这样了。”Bucky一锤定音的总结，“如果做不到，我可以允许你每周用一两次这种手段，但是你不能每次都用。”他已经忘记谈判技巧里教他不能一开始就向敌人暴露你的底线，不能在自己脑门儿上贴上“可议价可商量”的标签。

“Bucky，你不能因为赖床失败就这样污蔑我。”面对爱人的可爱指责，Steve无奈地揉揉他的头发，把刚热好的，加了两勺蜂蜜的牛奶递给他，然后背过身刷牛奶锅。

“我没有污蔑你，”Bucky端着牛奶走到冰箱前，声音从背后传过来有些含糊：“你明明就有，我应该给你录下来，省的你下次抵赖。”

Steve敏锐的听到窸窸窣窣的声音，他放下牛奶锅转身：“你在做什么Bucky？”

“我在喝牛奶啊。”Bucky眨了眨眼睛，靠在冰箱上一口气喝光牛奶，抢在Steve之前涮了杯子。

美国队长可不好糊弄，他捏着爱人软乎乎的下巴，看到Bucky忽闪着眼睛不敢和他对视，“你又背着我偷偷加蜂蜜了？”

“我没有，你冤枉我！”Bucky委屈的撇嘴，拿准了他没有证据。

Steve揉了揉他的下巴，捏着他的脸颊强迫他张开嘴，俯身咬住爱人的嘴唇，灵巧的舌头舔过每一颗整齐的牙齿，再吸吮着他的舌头汲取未尽的甜蜜，直到Bucky呜咽的拍他的后背才停下扫荡，还不忘在退出来之前再舔一下他亮晶晶的唇瓣。

“你又偷偷加蜂蜜了，我尝出来了。”Steve用拇指蹂躏他娇红的嘴唇，斩钉截铁的给他判刑。

控诉者忽然成了被控诉者，原告忽然成了被告。Bucky心虚的垂下眼睛，咬住爱人压在嘴唇上的手指舔了舔。软滑湿润的触感扫过，Steve蓝眼睛沉了沉，随即舒展开眉眼低声道：“拿上蜂蜜去卧室等我。”

*百度得来的，自由女神像的正式名是“自由照耀世界（Liberty Enlightening the World）”

 

\-----------TBC---------

 

后边还有一截蜂蜜play，不过今天肝不出来了，下次有机会再写。

想写的大概就是“看起来是队长宠爱巴基（虽然确实很宠爱），但是实际上是巴基被吃的死死的”的梗吧。

队长有点腹黑，会假装不知道巴基为什么生气，也会装可怜，但是狗狗眼什么的真的只是巴基的滤镜作祟

 

2、

暧昧的昏黄灯光里，柔软的大床上，两个赤裸的身影交缠在一起。

Steve跪在Bucky两腿之间，手指带着金色的粘稠液体消失在深陷的股缝间。"啊～"不知道戳到了哪里，他身下的人惊喘一声，不满的催促，声音却因情欲而显得又娇又软："你别玩了，快点进来……"头发被抓住，微微的刺痛感让Steve硬的更厉害。

"你里面好热，蜂蜜都融化了。"Steve两根手指在柔软湿滑的穴口里进出摸索，另一只手又挖了一些蜂蜜，抹在Bucky挺立的乳尖上，手指滑下来时在爱人赤裸光滑的胸口留下一道粘稠的甜蜜痕迹。Steve顺着那道痕迹从肋骨舔到他的乳头，舌苔狠狠刮过去，又用力吸吮。

冰凉的触感瞬间被火热取代，敏感的穴口也被持续刺激，Bucky几乎被折磨出哭腔："你不要这么用力吸我，明天肯定又要肿起来……"

"你好甜啊Bucky，"听到他的控诉，Steve反而更用力的含住嘴里微硬的小小果实，声音有些含糊："我要进来了。"

他抽出手指，Bucky还没来得及感受空虚便被火热的柱体抵住，坚硬的性器带着湿滑黏膩的液体往里钻，紧缩的柔软小口周围的褶皱全部被撑开，一点点吃进硕大的龟头。

Bucky努力抬起腰配合，粗长的性器却进入的万分艰难。他用脚跟磨蹭了一下Steve的后背，喘息了两声，才道："你给我垫个枕头，这样进不去。"

他俩尺寸不太合适，美国队长那玩意长得跟牲口一样，每次进去都举步维艰，除非狠着劲不管不顾的往里插。Steve心疼Bucky，再急切也舍不得这样硬来。

 

"操了这么多次为什么还是这么紧……"

Steve咬着牙，一只手撑在Bucky侧脸，用上力气的胳膊上鼓起一条青筋，大臂的肌肉高高隆起，额头的汗顺着棱角分明的轮廓滑下来，又性感又色气。

Bucky忍不住抬头亲他，舌尖在他下巴舔了一圈才嘟囔着回击："怎么不看看你自己长得那玩意儿……"

他抬起背让Steve在他腰间垫上两个枕头，纤细光滑的小腿架在爱人宽阔的肩上，敞开的身体在灯光下闪着健康的光泽。

Steve带着茧子的掌心一寸一寸抚摸过他身体的每一处曲线，感受身下人轻微的战栗。

“别摸了，进来。”Bucky催促他，难耐的扭动身子。

Steve按着他的腰，摩擦了两下对准娇红的穴口，缓缓推进去。可能是姿势的改变，这次顺利多了。Bucky能清晰的感受到穴口被火热的柱体缓慢撑开，轻微的疼痛伴随着饱胀感，让他获得远超肉体的心理满足。

Steve一边往里顶一边转头胡乱亲吻Bucky的小腿和脚踝，胡茬磨蹭出刺麻的痒意。

全部进去时两人都松了一口气。Steve先试探性的动了两下，等爱人适应了立刻大开大合的进出起来。

柔软的穴口被插到熟烂，黏糊糊的蜂蜜粘在Bucky臀上和Steve的性器上，Bucky被撑得几乎要干呕，粗长的阴茎次次都要顶到他的喉咙口，饱满的龟头刁钻的滑过最敏感瘙痒的那一点，让他发出又尖又媚的呻吟和喘息，指甲抠在Steve肩上，留下一道抓痕。

"舒服吗Bucky?"Steve健壮的腰来回摆动，坚硬的腹肌把Bucky的屁股拍的一片通红，粗硬的耻毛扎的穴口愈加敏感。

汗水顺着Steve的脖颈和后背往下流，带来一丝痒意，但是他顾不上了。他一边狠狠挺动，一边贪婪的盯着Bucky两眼失神的样子，看着爱人鲜红的嘴唇无措的喘息呻吟，被他操成一个只能跟随他的阴茎扭动腰身的荡妇淫娃。啪啪啪的声音在昏黄的卧室回荡，为火热的氛围增加暧昧。

"舒服……Steve你操的我好舒服……"Bucky意识模糊的回答，双腿无力的从Steve被汗浸透的肩膀滑下。他抬起软绵的手臂攀住身上人的脖子，双腿改为圈着Steve的腰，两人严丝合缝的咬合在一起，像两枚拼图。

暖气的温度对此时的他们来说已经不再适宜，两人浑身是汗，水淋淋的抱在一起。紧密相连的下身似乎被蜂蜜粘住。Steve没办法也不舍得抽出太多，只好改为小幅度的挺动，却每一次都用尽力气，钻进更深更紧的地方，泥泞潮热肠道吸着他的龟头。性器上突起的青筋都能感受到被柔滑内壁夹紧按摩的快感。

他撞得太狠，Bucky臀部发麻，双腿没有一点力气，整个下半身似乎都消失了，他确认一般的摸了摸两人结合的地方，只摸到一手黏膩的液体。他用手指圈住Steve肉棒的根部，指尖怜爱的抚摸过囊袋。这动作似乎刺激到了伏在他身上的野兽，原本还带着温柔的人忽然攥住他的脚踝把他折叠起来，用上十分力气挺动。

全根抽出又全部没入，Bucky被突然加快的频率爽的大声呻吟，粗长的肉棒几乎顶穿他的小腹。

Steve在顶撞间忽然按了按Bucky的小肚子，感受到爱人的腹部被突然顶起又迅速凹陷，他轻笑了一声。被操到失神的Bucky懵懂的抬头看他，声音虚弱："哈……你笑什么…啊…"

"宝贝儿，你要被我操怀孕了，我觉得我顶到你子宫里了。"Steve温暖的大掌整个覆盖住他紧致平坦的小腹，轻轻往下按了按。

Bucky煽情的扭了扭腰，深色的发丝黏在雪白的脸颊上："那就再用力一点，射到我里面…啊！"他尖叫一声，猝不及防的被Steve攥着腰翻了过去。

烙铁似的性器在敏感粘膜里转了个圈，小腹和性器周围的毛发磨得Bucky穴口发疼。

"王八蛋……你要捅死我吗？"Bucky抱怨了一声，却又很快被顶的说不出话，胃袋和小腹都沉甸甸的往下坠，他塌下腰，把脸埋在双臂之间。身后人又开始大开大合的动作起来，他无助的喘着气，声音小的几乎听不见。

"大声一点Bucky，我想听你叫。"Steve低声央求，他俯下身贴上爱人的后背，细密的吻像火舌一样舔过爱人突出的脊骨和肩胛，两只手从后面握过去，两人十指交缠。

Steve健壮饱满的胸膛紧紧贴着Bucky的后背，坚硬的胯部来回撞在身下人圆鼓鼓的屁股上，他喘着气凑到Bucky耳边，湿热的气息灌进Bucky敏感的耳孔，“Bucky，我好喜欢你的屁股，又圆又软还很有弹性。”

“你他妈…啊…终，终于承认了…从十六岁…你就开始偷看我的屁股…”Steve松开他的手，直起身子，双手紧紧掐住身下人的腰，粗壮的性器进出间激出飞溅的淫水。

媚红的肠肉被性器挟着带出又撞入，在屁股上流下一道湿滑的水痕。

Bucky高声呻吟，屁股一阵一阵的发麻，肠道被极速摩擦的火辣辣的，却又带着极致的快感，他咬着自己的手臂，神智飘荡，肉体消失，只剩被操干的穴口带来一丝真实。

然后他听到背后人的声音：“Bucky，我不仅喜欢你的屁股，”Steve一边说话一边又加快速度抽动，一只手掐着身下人的屁股，一只手牢牢按着Bucky的肩膀，是个占有欲十足的姿势：“我还喜欢你的肩膀和锁骨，后颈连着脊椎上凸起的线条，像沙漠上起伏的沙丘。”

Bucky被持续攻击敏感点，小穴被过激的快感刺激到痉挛，死死咬住在身体里肆虐的器官。下身的阴茎在持续的快感下毫无防备的被操射出来。

“你还有曲线优美的腰肢和纤细的脚踝，我曾经光靠想像你突出的踝骨和弓起的脚背就射出来。那会儿我十七岁，你就睡在我隔壁。”

两人都到了极限，Bucky已经射了一次，双腿之间湿溻溻的一片，Steve温柔的抚摸身下人流水的性器，腰部挺动着在Bucky后背拱了几下，印了几个黏湿的吻“我可以射进去吗？”

“不，不可以。清理太麻烦了。”

Steve停下动作，把Bucky翻了过来，哀求的看着铁石心肠的爱人。

冬日战士和那双蓝眼睛对视了三秒钟：“好吧，但是睡觉前不准再塞进来。”

Steve没有回答，只是深深的把自己埋入爱人身体，让温热的液体一股股的标记进最深处。

 

——end——

 

 


End file.
